Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light absorption apparatus, especially to a semiconductor based photodiode.
Description of Prior Art
A semiconductor based photodiode typically includes an intrinsic semiconductor region between a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor doping regions. The presence of an intrinsic region is in contrast to an ordinary PN diode, and the photons can be absorbed in the intrinsic region and the generated photo-carriers can be collected from the P-type and N-type regions.